Input systems for vehicle including a display, such as an LCD, have been recently used to operate various electronic devices, such as a car audio system, an air conditioner and a car navigator that are installed in a vehicle. The input systems include a display mounted to a front panel of a car cabin, a controller to display plural function indicators on the display, and an input unit with an actuator. Operating the actuator, an operator selects one from the displayed function indicators.
FIG. 8 is a schematic view of conventional input system 1 for vehicle. Display 11 has a screen implemented by a display element, such as an LCD. Input unit 12 including actuator 12A capable of sliding from side to side or up and down and is mounted on upper right of display 11. Plural triangle marks are printed on the surface of actuator 12A and indicate outward directions of right to left or up and down by each triangle's top. Controller 13 includes semiconductor components, such as a microcomputer, and is mounted on a printed circuit board together with electronic components, such as fixed resistors and capacitors. Upon receiving operation signal S1 from input unit 12, controller 13 outputs display signal S2 to display 11. Display 11, input unit 12, and controller 13 are accommodated together in a single case, thus providing input system 1 for vehicle.
Input system 1 for vehicle is mounted in the center of front panel in a car cabin. Car navigator 2, car audio system 3, and air conditioner 4 are accommodated in the car cabin. Controller 13 is connected to car navigator 2, car audio system 3, and air conditioner 4 via connectors or cables 5 to 7, and sends control signals S3, S4 and S5 to car navigator 2, car audio system 3, and air conditioner 4, respectively.
Upon input system 1 being turned on, controller 13 sends display signal S2 to display 11 to display an image on the screen. FIG. 9 illustrates the image. The image includes map 11A and plural function indicators 11B to 11D. Map 11A is shown generally in the center of the screen of display 11. Plural function indicators 11B to 11D are shown below map 11A.
While map 11A is displayed on display 11, an operator has a hand stretched and pinches actuator 12A with fingers to slide actuator 12A while looking at input unit 12.
Looking at input unit 11 again, the operator can recognize that map 11A is scrolled from the current map as to display a map of a direction corresponding to the direction in which actuator 12A is slid.
The operator looks at input unit 12 subsequently and has a hand stretched to press down actuator 12A with a finger. Detecting this pressing, controller 13 switches function indicators 11B to 11D shown on display 11.
For instance, when the operator presses down actuator 12A once, controller 13 selects function indicator 11B out of function indicators 11B to 11D. Next, when the operator slides actuator 12A upward, controller 13 sends control signal S4 to the car audio system to increase volume.
However, since the conventional input system 1 for vehicle had only a function to display map 11A and function indicators 11B to 11D. Therefore, the operator operates input system 1 while looking at input unit 12 being operated, looking at map 11A on display 11, or looking at both display 11 and input unit 12 simultaneously, thus being prevented from operating the input system reliably.